


J is for Jerk-Off Instructions

by IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, TheWavesOfTheSea



Series: A-Z Kink List [10]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, CollegeAU!, JOI - Freeform, Jerk-Off Instructions, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Cam Worker Eddie Kaspbrak!, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Web Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard/pseuds/IntergalacticDolphinInYourBackYard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Richie finds Eddie on a cam sex website. And to be honest, he has no regrets.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: A-Z Kink List [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822075
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	J is for Jerk-Off Instructions

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the 10th part of our series. Hope you enjoy:)

Richie threw his bookbag on the ground, not caring where it landed and lay down on his bed, stretching out. He had just come back from a day of boring classes and to say he was exhausted would be an understatement, especially when he’d gotten the minimal amount of sleep the night before.

The brunette stared out the window, looking up at autumn sky, hues of pink and orange flooding his vision. Richie’s mind started to wander to the meaningless events of the week. Lets see, he was called a fag at least ten times today, by none other than Henry Bowers and his goons, of course. He had written more jokes, which, like them all, he had thrown away along with the dream of becoming a comedian. ‘Oh yeah’, Richie thought, ‘that’.

Now one thing that a lot of people didn’t think about when it came to Richie Tozier was dreams. Yeah, it was true. He had dreams just like everyone else. Dreams that he’d kept locked away for years, ones that his parents disapproved of. That wouldn’t stop him from getting his hopes up though. So he’d write. Write jokes and jokes until he couldn’t think about it anymore. Couldn’t bear to think about how he wasn’t being applauded on stage for his amazing talent.

Truthfully, the only people that had ever accepted him were his friends. The Losers. And they were gone now. Off building up their own lives and careers, doing things that they were actually happy with, instead of being like, well, him. It made his chest ache every time he thought about them. God, he missed them.

Eventually Richie’s thoughts looped back around to the other things he’d been up to. School, part-time job, studying, cam sex website…huh? Oh yeah, he’d forgotten about that.

A few days prior in Richie’s incredibly bored state he had decided to look at some chat rooms. It hadn’t gone to well. Most of the chat rooms were just busty women stripping on camera. Not exactly what he wanted, not to mention they were kinda lacking a certain appendage for Richie’s taste. Hey, maybe he should try again.

Richie huffed, getting up to sit on the edge of his uncomfortable dorm room bed, reaching for his laptop and turning it on. Shuffling back on his bed, he opened his browser, clicking on the search bar and typing in what he was looking for. He clicked on a link and began scrolling, taking in more sights of women with fake tits. Although, he had to give it to them, they were earning more money than he ever would.

The scrolling continued for another few minutes, nothing spiking his interest enough for him to take a proper look, until…him. Richie stared at the screen, lost for words. It couldn’t be. On the screen was a young man, about Richie’s age, dressed in baby blue lingerie. He was grasping the base of a purple dildo, sinking down, fucking himself on it. Richie’s pants were becoming uncomfortably tight. But they shouldn’t. Because this man wasn’t just any man. It was Richie’s fucking childhood friend and crush, Eddie fucking Kaspbrak.

Richie stared open mouthed at the screen in front of him, taking in the beautiful sight of watching his friend fuck himself on a fake cock. “Fuck”, Richie said out loud, letting out a shaky breath. Why was he getting so bothered by this. He didn’t like Eddie anymore, did he?

The man in question had now reached up with one hand to stroke his hard cock, the head an angry red. He ran his thumb over the slit, covering it in precome before bringing his thumb up to his lips, licking the fluid off of it, savouring the taste. The action made Richie’s face grow hot.

He trailed his hand down his stomach to his clothed cock, palming himself through the thick denim. “Fuck”, Richie let out a deep groan, his eyes fixed on his friend’s face. Hot and flushed and contorted in pleasure. Oh God, he shouldn’t be doing this. What was wrong with his?! This is his best friend.

Richie agreed with the thoughts in his head, but they were soon replaced by the sinful ones again. The ones that clouded his mind and only made him see how fucking beautiful Eddie was like this.

“Eddie!” Richie came with a yell, vision going white as waves off ecstasy washed over him.

Richie began to come down from his high, panting heavily, images of Eddie still fresh in his mind. ‘I should stop now’, he thought, feeling guilty.

But he didn’t.

Instead, he done the only thing he could think of…pay for a private room. One where he could be alone with Eddie, and nothing but a stranger to him.

Eddie’s public chat room ended shortly after. It seemed that he’d taken a small break because the private room hadn’t been made for a few minutes after, not that Richie could blame him.

A few minutes later Eddie appeared on the screen, dressed in a cropped shirt and tight shorts. Richie grinned to himself.

“Hey, Baby”, Eddie cooed, staring straight at the camera, almost like he could see him. Oh shit, yeah, he was supposed to respond.

_Love your outfit, Babe._

Richie wasn’t really sure what he was doing if he was being completely honest. God, he really was a clown.

Eddie smiled at the camera, a smile that made Richie melt whenever he would see it. Just like when they’d been in High School. That just seemed like a distant memory now.

Eddie seemed a little hesitant to speak next. Did he know who he was talking to? No, he couldn’t. “What do you wanna see, Baby?”, he said, even sweeter than the first time he’d spoken, if that was even possible. Richie’s fingers danced across the keys as he typed back his response.

_Touch yourself for me._

Eddie’s eyes widened slightly. Had he never been asked that before? Well, maybe not, Richie didn’t know how long Eddie had been doing this for.

“Alright”, Eddie said, his beautiful smile returning, something that made Richie very happy.

_Stroke yourself._

Richie watched as Eddie popped the button on the denim shorts he was wearing, slowly sliding them down his thighs, teasing the other man. The shorts slid down to reveal a bright pink thong. Richie thought it was incredibly cute, although if you asked him he would just tell you to piss off. Not that anyone would ever fucking ask him that.

Eddie’s hand trailed down to settle on his cock over the lacey material, squeezing lightly, making a shiver run down his spine. It stayed like that for a few moments, enough time for the other man to admire him before he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of the thong and pulling it down to be forgotten like his shorts.

His hand started to move again, this time to properly grasp his cock around the base, squeezing before sliding his hand up and down, following Richie’s instructions and letting out a soft whimper that made Richie’s head spin.

_You look so fucking good, Baby. Does it feel good?_

Richie’s seen Eddie’s lust filled eyes drift down for a moment, reading the chat before coming back up to meet his own through the screen.

“Y-yeah”, Eddie panted, his pace increasing making him moan loudly.

Richie had to bit his lip to stop his moans from becoming too prominent. The walls of his dorm building are paper thin, and he didn’t want to take any chances. If other students in the rooms beside him heard him then he didn’t think he’d ever live it down.

His attention was brought back to Eddie. Another sweet sound escaping his mouth, making Richie shift in place. His own breathing had become just as heavy and that was just from watching him.

_Stop._

Eddie looked at the instruction, confused, but complied nonetheless. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk now coming to rest on his face.

_Don’t want you to come yet._

He seen Eddie nod slightly, the next comment clearly making more sense to him.

“What do you want me to do now, Sir?”, Eddie spoke slowly, testing out the new name.

Sir. It came as a surprise to Richie but wasn’t entirely unwanted. The name actually made Richie smirk. Why did he feel like he was right in front of him?

_Stretch yourself._

Again, Eddie complied, reaching down to remove the thong and shorts completely, tossing them somewhere off camera. Eddie lay back to rest on his elbows, piercing eyes continuing to stare right through him.

Eddie reached off screen, his hand coming back into frame to reveal a bottle of lube. He squeezed some onto his fingers, covering them.

Laying back in the position he’d been in, he reached down to the ring of muscle, running a lube covered finger over his hole. Eddie slowly pushed a finger into himself, letting out a soft moan.

The site of Eddie prepping himself for Richie made him want to go to wherever the hell the man lived and take him right there.

_Add another, Baby._

Eddie done as he was told, adding a second finger, pumping them in and out. The noises that he made were almost sinful and made Richie pop the button on his own jeans, taking out his own cock to stroke himself to the sight.

“More?”, Richie knew that it was a question. One he was contemplating on answering so soon.

_Okay. Fuck yourself on your fingers._

_Let me hear those pretty moans._

The last comment got a moan from Eddie.

_Faster._

Eddie increased his pace. The three digits disappearing in him was truly a sight to behold.

‘Gorgeous’, Richie thought as he continued to look at the man on screen.

He could feel his own orgasm building, the sight of Eddie on screen was just to much to handle.

Richie used his last bit of will power to take his hand from his cock. Staring again at the scene in front of him.

He could tell Eddie was close, so now there was only one final instruction to give.

_Come for me._

And that was all Eddie needed. He came harder than he had in his entire life.

It took a few moments for Eddie to properly come to, a dazed expression still on his face.

_Thanks for the show, Baby._

Eddie gave a small smile. “You’re welcome”, he cooed.

They exchanged a few more words before the chat ended. Richie smiled to himself. This was definitely happening again.

No regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos appreciated:)


End file.
